Jason Robards Jr.
Jason Robards Jr. (1922 - 2000) Film Deaths *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) [Al Capone]: Mentioned in Paul Frees' narration that he dies in his sleep in 1947, we see only see a shot of Real Al Capone's then-grave. *''Once Upon a Time in the West (C'era una volta il West)'' (1968) [Cheyenne]: Shot in the stomach (off-screen) in a shoot-out with Gabriele Ferzetti; he dies much later while talking to Charles Bronson in the desert. *''The Ballad of Cable Hogue'' (1970) [Cable Hogue]: Accidentally killed when he knocks off the handbrake when loading luggage onto the driverless car. He then runs in front of it to try and stop it but it rolls over him and crushes his chest and he dies some time later. *''Julius Caesar'' (1970) [Brutus]: Commits suicide by throwing himself on his sword. *''Murders in the Rue Morgue'' (1971) [Cesar Charron]: Decapitated with an axe by Herbert Lom. *''Johnny Got His Gun'' (1971) [Joe's Father]: Dies of an unspecified illness during the beginning of the film, he is later seen in the flashbacks, dreams, and memories of his son (Timothy Bottoms), who is now deaf, mute, blind, and limbless following his injuries during the First World War. *''Melvin and Howard'' (1980) [Howard Hughes]: Dies (off-screen) of kidney failure; we learn of his death when it's reported in the news. *''Cabo Blanco'' (1980) [Gunther Beckdorff]: Commits suicide by biting a cyanide pill hidden in his tooth. *''A Thousand Acres'' (1997) [Larry Cook]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death from Jessica Lange's narration. *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) [Congressman Phillip Hammersley]: Killed by Jake Busey and Scott Caan in a park after being stabbed in the neck and injected with a paralyzing drug by Barry Pepper; Jake and Scott then plant a bottle of medication on Jason to make it look like a heart attack before sending the car off into the river (his body is later seen when police investigate the scene). *''Magnolia'' (1999) [Earl Partridge]: Dies of cancer, with his son (Tom Cruise) by his bedside. (Thanks to Adam) TV Deaths *''The Day After[[The Day After (1983 TV)| '(1983; TV Movie)']] [''Dr. Russell Oakes]: Dies (off-screen) of radiation poisoning. After already having been exposed to a lethal dose Jason leaves the field hospital he was working at to return home to die. His home was within the ground zero area of Kansas City where he finds a group of blast survivors amongst the rubble. The film ends with the dying Jason embracing one of the survivors. Gallery Jason Robarbs Jr. in 'The Day After'.png Jason Robarbs Jr. dying in 'The Day After'.png Jason Robarbs Jr. embracing another blast survivor in 'The Day After'.png| photo montage of Jason Robards in 'The Day After' Noteworthy Connections *Son of Jason Robards Sr. *Ex-husband of Lauren Bacall *Father of Sam Robards, Jake Robards, and Jason Robards III Category:Actors Category:1922 Births Category:2000 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:World War Two veteran Category:Cancer victims Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Paul Thomas Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by staged heart attack Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Sergio Leone Movies Category:Reading Rainbow cast members